


the hunter, the white rabbit

by eraserheadbaby



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, F/M, Love/Hate, Obsession, Violent Thoughts, basically a retell of dimitris death in crimson flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraserheadbaby/pseuds/eraserheadbaby
Summary: When Dimitri saw Edelgard with white hair for the first time, he thought she was beautiful.





	the hunter, the white rabbit

When Dimitri saw Edelgard with white hair for the first time, he thought she was beautiful.

Of course, the girl he'd met all those years ago, his precocious friend, his sister, his El, was a brunette. Sleek brown hair, that honeyed color of brown sugar, always elegantly tidied up. Yet seeing them replaced with a veil of clear white had not hurt Dimitri one bit. The white hair seemed just as familiar somehow- maybe because Edelgard was still meticulous in their styling, or maybe because it fitted her aristocratic figure as much as her natural hair. Maybe because she'd be a marvel to look at, no matter what changes her appearance could undergo.

The same white hair now couldn't be any more unrecognizable, any more foreign, any more hateable. Adorned by an emperor's crown, made of fool's gold, brewed with blood, shaped into horns, like crowning the Devil himself. Framing that face of stone, the face that wore that mask that snatched everything he's ever held dear out of his fingertips.

Dimitri wants to tear that hair away from Edelgard's scalp, tuft by tuft, one by one. He wants to see it as shreds by his blade, or even better, by his own bare hands. He wants to darken that white frost with crimson, like a wolf dirtying the snow with carnage.

That hair is the captain of his eyesight, leading his compass towards Hell upon earth. It's a promise of death, of revenge, of a reason to exist. And so he marches with it in battle, like a misplaced white flag waving in his eye.

You're supposed to lead with your right, El says from somewhere inside him.

So it's with his right foot that he starts running and aims straight into Edelgard's jugular.

The lance and the axe meet with shrieking force, and Dimitri fantasizes about that sound coming from Edelgard's crushed skull.

Edelgard's white tresses glisten like diamond dust sprinkled all across the battlefield. But what shines the brightest, hurts to look at like it hurts to stare straight into the sun, is her crown- it stole the light of life out of so many people's eyes. It's time for Dimitri to drain the blood she plundered out of her bedecked head.

But he now realizes that's not what his blood thirsty body and mind seek. In the end, Edelgard will pay for Dimitri's life, and for El's life. For murdering that girl he cherished way back then, now and forever, for turning her into a co-opted daydream of his youth, for making him choke on his first taste of friendship and love.

Dimitri targets the face covered by that hair this time. Those pale cheeks that caved from candied smiles, that turned just a bit red when faced with compliments. Those eyes, the violet petals.

Would those cheeks bear the same shade of red, if he cut right through them and pulled the tissue away? Would those irises hold their graceful color if he gouged the eyes out of their sockets?

Dimitri thinks of the hours he's spent wondering how to approach Edelgard in the academy, how to rebuild the foundations that were demolished when they got separated, and then thinks of all the nights he's spent counting and mourning the victims of the Emperor, and decides he wants to find out.

Before he's even raised his lance, he finds himself looking up Edelgard's hellborn axe, waiting to mix his blood with that of his parents, and everyone else that she killed for her own ambition.

It only ended like this because he looked at her face. One single look had been enough to revive a hope he'd sworn he'd buried deep inside the dust the pass of years compiled- the hope that Edelgard would become a part of his life again.

In some other life, they'd be fighting side by side. They'd be dancing as the sky turned black to welcome the night. She'd be scolding him for his crude footwork. He'd be holding that face he's staring at now between his hands.

Edelgard had nipped those flowers before they had any time to bloom, all with her self-righteous axe, all with the stinging edge of her idealism.

But Dimitri will always be there to remind her what she left behind.

Just as the axe comes down, Dimitri wishes that his damned soul will see that white hair flowing in Hell's flames, together with him.

**Author's Note:**

> dimigard is like the first time canon gives me almost everything i could ask for in a ship but i still had to write smth, anything abt them man i just HAD to


End file.
